Varying measuring devices exist for attempting to determine fastener length requirements for fastener installations. Some of these devices are manually operated. This may cause user fatigue. Other devices may only output a single reading which requires the user to mathematically convert the single reading into a fastener length and then subjectively determine if washers are required as well as their sizing requirements. This is burdensome for the user and may lead to non-conforming installations.
A system and method for providing installation information during installation of a fastener is needed to overcome one or more of the issues of the existing systems and methods.